Morhion: Seeker of Death
by Morhion
Summary: This is the life story of my OC Morhion before and after he was integrated into the Matrix, Neo, Trinity, Morpheous will be in later, it's not finished yet so please be kind! R&R please! enjoy :)
1. Dreams

Ok this is my first fanfiction so please be kind, I would appreciate any reviews, and criticism/help I could get, I'm pretty bad gramatically especially run on sentences, etc. So please R&R and I hope you enjoy :)  
  
No, no I don't own any of the characters whenever I use them, of course if I did, every one would love me and I would be the frickin man, I dare say the Brothers who made the Matrix, genious through and through, so with that....please please please don't sue me, I have a severe money deficiency...  
  
He didn't really know how he fell asleep, most times these days it just took him without  
  
warning. It must have been this case now, because the familiar dream played in his  
  
head....he saw hundreds, maybe even a hundred million....these..."fields" where he always  
  
visited in his dream, The sky a ominous red, and the land around the fields were no  
  
longer, all that existed was machines, the only thing that broke through the dull roar of the  
  
them, was the occasional sound of lighting as it shot through the sky...the sun was  
  
gone...the sky was gone... it was horrifying....he watched as a machine a marionette of  
  
sharp metallic "hands" and metallic tubes, released one human, from the liquid that held it,  
  
he watched as the machine swiftly caught it as it fell. And put it in another tank, he didn't  
  
really know what was going on...until he smelt the burning flesh....he wanted to throw  
  
up....but he just couldn't, the human had to be at least 80, a old man, he watched as liquid  
  
raced through tubes leading from the tank...and watched in horror as he saw where they  
  
went to, the other "incubators" that held the other humans....the death of one to feed  
  
another...it was disgusting, and horrifying....He looked far into the distance, only to see  
  
fields as far as the eye could see...these machines, were almost like shepards....and  
  
humans were the cattle....He wanted to wake up...but his curiosity always got the best of  
  
him. So he tried to explore further, but everytime he did, one of the machine's would look  
  
up, it's metallic claw turning into what looked like a transceiver of some type....what was  
  
it doing? He knew....the machine was trying to listen, to hear what it knew was  
  
approaching....And then he heard a voice...."Alex......hun wake up, I made you  
  
breakfast..." Alexander opened his eyes, the horrible world was gone, there were no fields,  
  
no machines, no red sky....what he saw was two beautiful turquoise eyes staring at him,  
  
and a small smile spread across her lips....she always looked so beautiful, and he was glad  
  
to be back in reality after the dream, the horrors he saw in the dream...could never be  
  
real....he would have blinded his eyes were it true...of course now his eyes were feasting  
  
upon the beautiful woman that stood before him, holding a small tray with some bagels  
  
and orange juice. He laughed despite himself...she always knew his favorite breakfast....A  
  
bright smile spread across her face as she watched him laugh, like she knew what he was  
  
thinking, of course Alexander knew they didn't have to say a word, there eyes spoke more  
  
than words ever did most times. He slowly sat up, a little annoyed at the pain in his back,  
  
and then noticing he "passed out" in the recliner, he now knew the cause of his discomfort,  
  
he sat up, and gratefully took the tray out of the woman's hands and set it on the small oak  
  
table beside him. "Thank you Lilly" he smiled a little smile...as he looked at her, he  
  
always thought she was so beautiful...from the moment he saw her......Her long brown hair  
  
seemed to soften her face, making her looking innocent, almost angelic, her turquoise blue  
  
eyes, held such intellect, such fierceness to learn, to know...it was one of the things that  
  
initially attracted him to her...but also in those eyes held such love...and such  
  
compassion...he knew no one as heartfelt and wonderful as her....she was a gift from the  
  
heavens, he always thought so. She was petite but no so that it did not seem right on her,  
  
it did not make her look frail, but more graceful and elegant, everything thing she did,  
  
every move she made, seemed precise and proper, and yet so beautiful. It took his breath  
  
away at how beautiful she was...not just physically...but how "she" was truly beautiful...it  
  
took his breath away just having her close, it was as though he were a school boy again,  
  
she made him want to make the world a better place just so that it would be worthy for  
  
her, there were no words to describe how much she ment to him...well at least he never  
  
thought so, but "love" always seemed the closest thing that worked....he knew that there  
  
had to be no purer love than he had ever known in his life, he would have given everything  
  
and anything for her, no matter the cost, even if it was just to see that beautiful smile  
  
spread across her lips. Alexander gently grabbed Lilly's hand, leading her to sit on his lap,  
  
both of them never losing sight of each other, she smiled that smile that was only for  
  
him....It made him ache to think of how in his life he could have been so lucky to have  
  
been blessed to have known her....let alone love her. "You know....I'm yet to find a better  
  
way to wake up, then to see you staring at me with those beautiful eyes of yours"  
  
Alexander smiled, Lilly beamed, and kissed him lovingly on the lips....she was his, there  
  
would have been nothing she would not have done for him, he gave her so many things  
  
that she would be utterly lost without....she never thought within her life that she would  
  
ever feel so "complete" Of course she never thought either that she would ever find anyone  
  
like Alex, he was....unlike anyone she had ever met, she knew there was no one like  
  
him...as long as he was with her, she knew she could take on the world....she loved to do  
  
these little things for him, it was well worth it just to see him smile or laugh....or maybe to  
  
hold her in his arms, to just sit there with his arms around her, filled her more than she  
  
could describe, she had never felt so loved, and so appreciated by anyone, she never knew  
  
that anyone could love her so completely...she also never knew how she could need  
  
someone so much, it ached to be away from him for a time, when he would go on business  
  
trips, it was torture to her....but when he would step through that door...her world was  
  
alive again, and she knew that so was his, just by the look in his eyes...it was funny how  
  
such a little thing as a kiss stirred such emotion in her...in both of them...there was never a  
  
time when just a touch, or holding each other didn't mean anything, she loved to be close  
  
to him, she knew that regardless their hearts were one...but having him close...she just felt  
  
that they were one heart....there never was a time late at night when they did not hold each  
  
other close....Of course it was to show their love...but it was also a little bit of fear....they  
  
never both proclaimed it...but they held each other close....because they were afraid that  
  
the other would slip away somehow, she knew it was silly...but she couldn't bear the  
  
thought....and neither could he....Alexander grinned as their lips parted, he always had a  
  
little boyish grin everytime they kissed like that....she always found it so cute. "I see you  
  
slept on the chair again, trying to tell me something" she grinned as she poked his rib with  
  
her elbow, Alexander just laughed and tickled her side, making her giggle, he smiled  
  
despite himself, "No, I was sketching some last night, and I was about to go to bed...when  
  
I just passed out....like the other night.." he replied. This had not been the first night this  
  
had happened, actually over the course of the last month, it had been happening quite  
  
frequently at late, it was starting to worry Lilly, it was unlike Alexander, and his  
  
drawings...they were so....frightening, Alex had been always drawn, as long as she'd  
  
known him, and he was very good at it, able to put such detail and emotion into his  
  
drawings, many of them took her breath away, she'd such beauty come from those  
  
hands...but lately...the pictures he had been drawing, she had no idea where they were  
  
coming from...she asked Alex one day why he had drawn them, he said he saw it in a  
  
dream and for the past month he'd been having the dream quite frequently, at least twice a  
  
week. His drawings at first were just doodles, charcoal drawings, of what looked like  
  
machinery, and such, but as the weeks went buy and Alex continued to have the dreams,  
  
his pictures became more and more detailed. In his latest one the sky was a reddish-black,  
  
it looked like smog, but she knew it to be clouds, she could see storms raging from it,  
  
lightning, striking everywhere, and below the clouds she saw...what she could only  
  
describe as "fields" hundreds and hundreds of "pods" suspended in the air, connected to a  
  
gigantic metallic rod, in the picture wires were shown expertly wrapping around  
  
everything only to enhance the "eerie" nature of the drawing, electricity could easily be  
  
seen arcing up the rod, and from pod to pod, for what reason she did not know. In one  
  
metallic pod was the very distinguishable shape of a human, with such detail shown that  
  
you could almost see the very liquid within the pod moving. Alex had colored the  
  
picture, which was very rare with him, the liquid was a rose-ish color, the human was  
  
completely submerged within it, also their were tubes, connected to the base of the skull,  
  
down the rib cage, in the sides of the upper part of the arm, and on the thighs, there was  
  
also a tube, covering the human's mouth. He as could be noticed by the apparent nudity  
  
had no body hair at all, she noticed also that there was another tube, connected to the  
  
stomach, she never did quite understand that part, well any of it for that matter. In the  
  
distance, but close enough to see detail was a menacing looking machine hovering above  
  
the pod, it's metallic hands more like claws, it had drills attached to it also, what for she  
  
did not know, it had one central "bulge" that looked like it could have been a eye,  
  
emanating from a long projection, which looked to be it's head, the thing was something of  
  
nightmares to be made of, it's metallic "claws" were frozen in a menacing stance  
  
outstretched toward the pod, it was a very disturbing picture. 


	2. The Past

She did not know how such disturbing images could be coming from her love, dreams or  
  
not, the picture had been drawn incredibly detailed, and was ment to convey the eeriness it  
  
had, she knew if it had to be this bad as just a picture, it had to be horrible for Alex.  
  
She looked over at Alex who was rubbing her leg lovingly, "Did you have that dream  
  
again Alex?"  
  
Alexander just sighed and nodded, "I tried to explore some, but as usual the machine  
  
stops, and looks like it might be "listening" for me, I don't know what it means though, hell  
  
what any of it means" Lilly knew that ever since he had been having the dream, it  
  
bothered him on what it ment, she tried to tell him that it probably just ment nothing, but  
  
he insisted that it was "Too real to mean nothing"  
  
He just didn't know what it was yet. She just sighed when he said it and tried to help him  
  
with the dreams when he had them, sometimes when he would sleep in their bed and have  
  
them, he would cling to her, and hold her tight like if he didn't she would vanish, of course  
  
it was fear too that caused him to hold her so close....fear of what he saw...and how  
  
horrible it was....she just held him close, wishing that such awful things would not plague  
  
him...."I hope they go away soon, I know they are horrible...I've seen your picture..."  
  
Alexander just smirked thinking to himself that a picture could never copy the feeling of  
  
seeing all that, of hearing the roar of the machines to smelling the burning flesh, to just  
  
seeing all that he did....*BEEP* Alexander looked down at his beeper, and after reading  
  
the message let out a large sigh, "Another network down, I tell you, I don't really know  
  
how these big companies stay in business" he said dryly, "I'm sorry love I'm gonna have to  
  
eat on the run, but it shouldn't take more than a few hours" he smiled. Lilly faked a pout,  
  
"But I was hoping we could have breakfast in bed together" Alexander saw the wicked  
  
grin on her face, and he knew what she ment, it would be a very long breakfast. He  
  
looked down at his pager as it beeped again..."Motherf!@##!" Alexander said under his  
  
breath as the pager went off again, he very much wanted to stay in with Lilly and...enjoy  
  
breakfast, but he had to take care of this first. He winked at Lilly, "Well since your so  
  
convincing, I'll just have to make it a half hour then" Alex said with the same wicked grin,  
  
he very much intended to keep it short, he very much wanted to spend the day with Lilly,  
  
explore each other as they had numerous times before...and yet each time they were never  
  
really satisfied, there was always that drive for more, of course when they made love it  
  
was always so fiercely passionate, or slow and gentle, but either way, they savored every  
  
moment, every touch, every sense, they were already one in so many different ways, this  
  
was but another way, and through this their love for each other always showing, one hand  
  
always holding the others, as they learned how their bodies worked.... "Yes" Alex thought  
  
to himself, he would make this visit very short, so he could return to his love, that he  
  
planned. Lilly put his arms around him hugging him close, and gave him a slow  
  
passionate kiss, leaving him breathless...."Something for you to look forward to..." she  
  
grinned at him again and winked...Alex just smiled that boyish grin of his.....god did he  
  
love her. With that thought, he got dressed and walked out the door. He searched for his  
  
keys in his pocket before getting into his little BMW, Alex liked his job, he was a  
  
Freelance Network Technician not assigned to a specific company, companies hired him  
  
and either paid him a flat amount or by the hour, he repaired bugs in Networks, removed  
  
viruses, updated software etc., it had very flexible hours which allowed him ample time  
  
with Lilly. It was relatively easy to get his name out there....the memory of it all tickled in  
  
the back of his mind as he started the car, and pulled out of the driveway, a few years ago,  
  
before he had met Lilly, Alexander was a profound hacker, under the name, Morhion,  
  
around this time was when the very famous Hackers were around, Trinity, the guy who  
  
cracked the IRS D base, he was known throughout the hacker world, awed my thousands,  
  
and Neo who hacked, created, destroyed, or manipulated any software or hardware you  
  
could think of. Of course not soon after Trinity cracked the IRS D base, he disappeared,  
  
no one knew who he really was, but in the hacker world he vanished, no one knew where  
  
he went, they could not trace him, find him or anything, she simply "vanished" About a  
  
year later, Neo also mysteriously "vanished" hackers started getting worried, wondering if  
  
it was some kind of government cover up to control hackers, people started to remove  
  
themselves from hacking in fear of their lives. Of course Alex didn't care, he was just a 17  
  
year old punk, who had nothing else better to do, he had always been quick adept at  
  
computers, and hacking picked up just as fast, he learned from others, adapted their ways,  
  
and then expanded them, and made them better, it did not take long before he made a  
  
name for himself. When Trinity and Neo disappeared, Morhion a long with a few others  
  
were the only few "powerful" hackers so to speak, left around, of course Alex just did it  
  
for the pure fun, for the thrill and the challenge of it all, hacking was always a challenge,  
  
always posed a new bridge to cross, that's why Alex loved it, because you could always  
  
learn more and more. After hearing about Neo's disappearance, Alex decided to do a little  
  
checking up to see what he could find, he hear rumors that some knew who Neo was, but  
  
they always proved false, and the ones that did know would never tell. After months of  
  
searching, hacking, cracking, and plain stealing, Alex caught a break, he heard rumors of  
  
someone called "Morpheous" he had heard that name before, there we a few hackers, who  
  
spoke of something called "The Matrix" most had heard something or rumors of what it  
  
was, but no one really knew, some of these hackers, based there entire life on finding out  
  
what it was, it consumed them....Neo was one of them, and he...vanished, Alex found it  
  
weird, he thought to try and get a hold of Morpheous somehow, but he knew that was  
  
impossible, from what few people who new a little something about him, you did not find  
  
Morpheous, he found you. If there were legends and myths in the Hacker world  
  
Morpheous and The Matrix would have been those myths, though few people new  
  
anything at all about them, for those who did, it was a never-ending quest. Though it  
  
tickled the back of Alex's mind on what it was....and what it could be, he never let it  
  
consume him, and continued to hack and steal, those days he lived in a apartment on the  
  
upper west side of Hill Street in NY, that was the rich part of town, of course everyone  
  
who lived there never could figure out how a skinny little nobody like Alex could afford  
  
such a nice place. And they were right, he had no job, no future, no anything, but what  
  
they didn't know was that over the month's he wired money from his "neighbors" accounts,  
  
into one of his own, it was easy, just a little pick pocketing, some breaking into the  
  
government social security office to download some information on his neighbors, and it  
  
was done. His neighbors, were a rich couple who were both heavily invested in stock in  
  
IBM, so they were used to fluxuations in their checking account, as there stock broker delt  
  
with the buying and selling. So all Alex had to do was make the withdrawing of money  
  
look like a fall in stocks, and no one would be the wiser and it was never too much, 5,000  
  
here 10,000 there, and when he had enough money, he invested in stocks himself, since  
  
playing the stockmarket was no more than just having good knowledge of the economy  
  
and mathematics, after a few months or so, Alex's 50,000 tripled, and then doubled again,  
  
until he had 300,000 and then it doubled once more before he decided he better leave it at  
  
that so that it wouldn't get to risky, of course no one was the wiser, for all they knew, he  
  
had a rich father, Alex just let them go on believing that, of course in reality, Alex did not  
  
wish to see the Bastard who left them to be poor and fend for themselves, the bastard who  
  
beat his mother. Alex's mom died of Heart disease when he turned 14, Alex not wanting  
  
to live with relatives, ran away, and lived in the streets, going from alley to alley, from  
  
shelter to shelter, till he caught a break, he met up with a guy named ,"John", looked to be  
  
about 20, 21 he never told him his last name, but what Alex didn't know was that John  
  
was a hacker, went by the name "Omega", they happened to meet at a shelter, and chatted  
  
a bit, John told him that he caught a break and had gotten a little bit of money, and asked  
  
Alex if he wanted to stay with him, so they became roommates. John was Alex's only real  
  
friend since he ran away, by this time he was almost 15. Alex eventually found out about  
  
"John's talents, and asked him to teach him, Alex was found to be a very quick study, as  
  
though it all came naturally to him, and after a year or so he surpassed John who at this  
  
point was overjoyed by this. So for awhile, Alex and John both hacked together, getting  
  
into system by system, John had always liked to cause confusion and chaos when he  
  
hacked, which ended up being his downfall, about a month after Alex turned 16, with the  
  
help of Alex, John had created a very sophisticated Worm called "Omega" named after  
  
him of course. The worm was particularly nasty one at that, even if deleted, it imbedded  
  
pieces of itself deep into a hardrive, and if enough of it's fragments remained unaccounted,  
  
it would piece it's self back together after a few weeks or so, It was ment to spread  
  
through networks as it's mean of travel, but could replicate it's self and send itself through  
  
e-mail or any other type of available means of electronic travel, via the Internet, if not  
  
through a network. It' s primary purpose was for two things, replicate it's self fully into a  
  
network, download all data from the server to the server set up by John, and then to  
  
systematically delete the entire network start to finish so that once left, there would be  
  
almost no means of recovering any data or the network it's self, the same applied for PC's,  
  
etc. John's cocky attitude, had gotten him into trouble before but not like it would this  
  
time. A few weeks after "Omega"'s creation, John and Alex, hacked into the IRS D base  
  
by learning and copying what Trinity had once done, and surpassingly it had worked, the  
  
IRS apparently had assumed no one else would know how to do such a thing, and so they  
  
inserted the worm into the D Base and let it free. After a day or so, there was no news  
  
about it, but after about a week, you couldn't turn on anything without hearing something  
  
about it, the IRS of course was hooked to so many government agencies, that before they  
  
knew what was happening, as they shared information as they did usually from one  
  
agency to another, through their network's. Omega, built to withstand most firewalls, and  
  
by the government's own cockiness, by passed the firewalls and protections, and  
  
imbedded itself into the Department of Treasury's mainframe. Now, the information  
  
gathered on the server at Alex and John's home, did not really contain much valuable data,  
  
until the worm uploaded the data from the treasury , and after a day or so, they had  
  
hundreds of bank accounts, credit card accounts, credit reports, and after a week or so,  
  
thousands, so many another server was created to help support the first. John was of  
  
course beyond overjoyed, saying that they were rich, that they'd never have to worry about  
  
money again....Alex new better ,he tried to convince John that the plan was flawed and  
  
that it would be traced, but John was blinded by his arrogance. And a few days after that  
  
very conversation, Alex had gone out to buy plane tickets so that they could leave the  
  
country, but when he returned to the apartment, he saw FBI vehicles everywhere, he  
  
watched in horror as the swat team stormed the house, dragging John from the apartment.   
  
Alex did the first thing that popped into his head, "Run" he ran as fast and as far as he  
  
could, he ran until his lungs felt like they were on fire, he cursed John in his head, "That  
  
Damn fool, I told him! I told him this would happen!" But at the same time he felt sorrow  
  
for the capture of his only friend...Alex knew he had to leave the city, hell leave the state,  
  
he knew that if he stayed they would find him, the wound was open and now they were  
  
out for blood. That night Alex slept in a abandoned alley, he blended in the with the  
  
regular bums, so that nobody took notice, and as dawn rose upon the horizon, Alex took a  
  
cab to the airport, and a few hours later was on a plane from Chicago to New York. The  
  
plane ride was the most nerve-wracking thing of his entire life, at any moment he expected  
  
a undercover FBI agent or cop to walk up to him and say "come with me", But instead of  
  
the yelling of a FBI agent, he heard the crunching of the old woman next to him as she ate  
  
her peanuts. When the plane finally landed Alex took what money he had been able to  
  
safely steal from the accounts they had, and turned it into cash, so that way it was harder  
  
to trace, 6,000 dollars in all. With that, Alex bought a computer, and a decent apartment  
  
for a few months. For the next few months he did not hack at all as to not draw attention  
  
to himself, he still chatted with certain hacker groups to keep in touch with things going  
  
on. A year passed and the whole thing calmed down. Alex laughed a little as he thought  
  
about the memory, "For something so major, they sure did forget about it  
  
quickly....probably the shame of being hacked so fully." Alex thought to himself, Alex  
  
chuckled a little as he took the exit, "IBM Internationals 10 miles", "For being IBM you  
  
would think they could manage networks better, well money is money" he thought, and  
  
drifted back again as he casually drove down the freeway. 


	3. Miracles

A few months after he first acquired the 600,000 he knew it wouldn't last very long, I  
  
mean the rent for the apartment alone was 10,000 a month. As much as he didn't want to  
  
do it, he was going to have to get a job, well it was obvious what field, but job? He didn't  
  
want to work at a company, that would mean background checks, and that would be bad,  
  
so he would have to work for himself, and go freelance. Alex did some investigation and  
  
figured out that Network Technician, and most were freelance, it was perfect. But the  
  
problem was he was relatively unknown in that field in the city, and that would be a  
  
problem, so he thought about it and decided that he would just have to change that. It' had  
  
been almost 7 months since he had last done any hacking a record for him, but if he were  
  
to make himself none, there would first have to be a problem to fix....So Alex did some  
  
investigating and found that IBM had many profitable subsidiaries in the City, it would be  
  
perfect. So he created a fairly simple tasked virus, at 2 hours after the moment of it's  
  
initial integration into the system it was to remain dormant, after the 2 hours it was to  
  
spread, to a certain stopping point, so that it would be able to be removed, with ease, even  
  
though for Alex it would have easy anyway, but this helped save time. So after a few  
  
hours of creation, and a day or so of hacking, the virus was implanted into a IBM  
  
subsidiary called, DELPHI computers. So he waited a little bit and paid a visit to the  
  
company, using the excuse that he was interested in buying stock in the company and  
  
wished to see it and learn more. He watched the clock, 11 Am. the virus was implanted at  
  
9:10 a.m, he smiled a little bit, as he made idle chit chat with the companies  
  
vice-president, while idly watching the clock. And as the second hand, moved reached the  
  
12, and 11:10 rolled over, Alex listened as employees began to complain of their  
  
computers getting errors, first it was one, then two, four, eight, 16, soon the vice president  
  
was wrapped up in dealing with the problem, after 5 or 6 minutes the server shut down,  
  
leaving the company fairly useless. Alex walked over to the vice-president, the man face  
  
was etched with confusion, and anger "I'm sorry Mr. Thomas we will have to discuss  
  
stocks another time, it seems we have a situation"  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Alex replies  
  
"Are server just abruptly shut down, and every computer in the building is erroring, were  
  
locked out" "But I'm sure we'll have everything up in running in a hour or so"  
  
"I highly doubt it...." Alex thought to himself, he may not have been able to make a virus  
  
like John, but he put enough little goodies in there should they try to get rid of it before he  
  
did. "Well I'm a network Technician if you want me to take a look?" Alex smiled a bit  
  
"Uhh...that's fine, we have plenty of people on staff to handle it"  
  
"And how long exactly do you think it will be until you can get your server running?"  
  
Alex replied dryly  
  
"I don't know were completely locked out, it could be anywhere from hours to days"   
  
"Think about how much business you are losing within that time, how much money you  
  
fail to gain"   
  
"Well I...uh..." the man replied taken back a bit  
  
"If your all locked out anyway, what's the harm in my looking at it? I mean it's my job"   
  
The man finally gave him a defeated look, "Fine, be my guest, but I doubt you can make  
  
miracles"  
  
Alex just smiled, today he would.   
  
He sat down at the computer as the man reluctantly leaves his chair. Alex cracks  
  
his fingers as he usually does when he does anything remotely difficult with a computer.   
  
He thought to himself, "Well at least they were nice enough to get the command prompt  
  
open for me" and stifled a smile. And begins to type:....  
  
C:\DELPHISERVER11462\Errors\Log\07-05-2001.txt  
  
The people behind him watch as he does the most simplest of tasks, he's a bit  
  
disappointed really, that they hadn't even brought up the error log yet. Alex scans the log  
  
looking for the very suttle mention of the virus....  
  
  
  
07-05-2001  
  
Microsoft Server 6.0 Error Log --  
  
VER_MAJOR_PRODUCTVER.VER_MINOR_PRODUCTVER.VER_PRODUCTBUI  
  
LD.VER_PRODUCTBUILD_QFE  
  
CurrentTime: 07/05/01 11:45 AM  
  
Exception Info: Code=c0000005 Flags=1 Address=bff7b997  
  
7/5 11:45:18.440 Connecting to DELPHI11462...  
  
7/5 11:45:18.770 Trying to load ws24_32.dll  
  
7/5 11:45:18.770 querying pathway  
  
7/5 11:45:19.100 searching for the fastest route  
  
7/5 11:45:19.320 Attempting to connect to server 102.136.145.121  
  
7/5 11:45:19.320 Validating ID  
  
7/5 11:45:19.320 WSAIoctl(SIO_UDP_CONNRESET) Error: 10022E  
  
7/5 11:45:23.660 Server 102.136.145.121: in DELPHI11462 is corrupt (7) - attempting  
  
to re-route to Server 201.137.101.162  
  
7/5 11:46:24.050 Server 201.137.101.162 in DELPHI11462 is corrupt (7) -   
  
processing...  
  
7/5 11:46:23.930 ERROR DELPHI11462 is currupt (12)-  
  
attempting to re-route to Delphi99482  
  
7/5 11:46:25.760 ERROR ws24_32.dll F91_32.dll DELPHI.ini missing (14)-  
  
7/5 11:49:23.980 Shut Down Server  
  
7/5 11:46:25.760 ERROR ws24_32.dll F91_32.dll DELPHI.ini missing (14)-  
  
"Bingo" Alex says to himself, the virus was made to cease working if a certain  
  
command prompt was inserted, and the files were not truly missing, but just fooled the  
  
computer into believing so, that way it would make things a lot easier for Alex, instead of  
  
having to go in and re-create all of it, and clean up the mess. Alex continues to type:  
  
run:\DELPHI11462.ini\Omega1453  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
?: run\DELPHI11462.exe\Omega55631  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
run  
  
And as Alex hit enter, the screens flashed to life, as the command lines began to run to  
  
reload the server on the other computers. He always liked to somehow associate John  
  
with everyone virus he created...to remember him by in a way. Alex slowly stood up,  
  
stretching his back, "There you go, I believe you asked for one miracle" he said as he  
  
smiled at the astonished man, "I have to go, I have a appointment to keep, but here is my  
  
card, page me if you have any other network problems" Alex handed the man the card and  
  
calmly walked out the door, and thought to himself "That's gonna spread like wildfire and  
  
before I know it I'll have business like crazy" He smiled despite it, that worked too  
  
perfectly, he had expected to run into some problems, but it went over better than  
  
smoothly. Alex put his hands in his pockets whistling as he walked over to his car ready  
  
to open the door. 


	4. Lilly

Ok I was really really really tired when I finished these last two chapters so if they aren't that good please no flaming -_- thank you so much for anyone and everyone who reviews, you guys are what help give me the drive to keep writing and to improve my writing, needless to say you guys rock!  
  
When he felt a shoulder on his hand, not taking any chances, he grabbed the hand, put his  
  
leg behind the person's right one and lunged the person forward as hard as he could  
  
flipping them over his back, his other hand already reaching for the switchblade on his  
  
side....But he stopped, and noticed that it was not a FBI agent, but a girl, with long brown  
  
hair, and as she looked up at him, he noticed that she had the most beautiful eyes he has  
  
ever seen...they were a deep turquoise color, but the thing he saw most was the spark of  
  
intelligence in them. He stammered as he tried to help her up, "I am Sooo sorry about  
  
that!!" He didn't really know what he was suprised at more, the slap in the face or the way  
  
she walked off that almost said "You Son of a bitch" Alex covered his face from the slap  
  
mark, it stung all right, but it wasn't anything he didn't deserve, and to think he thought it  
  
was the FBI...he chuckled a little...of course he thought everyone is the FBI, he had to be  
  
careful. But now that he thought about it, FBI agent's probably wouldn't have grabbed his  
  
shoulder that softly....Well it didn't matter, it was starting to get dark, and he had better  
  
head home anyway. Alex proceeded to head to his car, but he couldn't help but notice,  
  
two men follow in the direction in the girl who slapped him...."They aren't following her  
  
it's your imagination Alex" he said aloud and unlocked his car, "Damnit...." he said as he  
  
paused, thought for a quick second, and walked in the direction of the two men, and  
  
broke into a brisk jog. He was probably right, and they were just heading in the same  
  
direction, but somehow his gut told him that wasn't the case. The girl didn't look to be  
  
rich, so they probably wouldn't get much if they robbed her...but it was something else  
  
they were after....It sickened Alex to even think about it. He followed the two men's  
  
shadows until they reached a out-of-the-way alley, the woman must not have been from  
  
NY, she knew the to men were following her, but she ended up getting her self lost, in the  
  
worst possible place...  
  
The girl slowly backed away as the two men drew near, one was overweight, and  
  
smelled heavily of bear, his teeth rotting away, they were brown, and most with large  
  
holes in them, he walked with a limp, and Alex could tell that he hid a large knife up his  
  
tattered coat jacket. The other man, skinny, a spector of bone and skin, buck toothed, and  
  
disgusting in ever sense of the word, the kind of man that made you feel dirty just being  
  
around him. He licked his lips as he walked closer to the girl, the look in his eye would  
  
have made any half-way respectful girl want to vomit. "....Leave me alone!" The girl  
  
stammered, she was obviously scared, but was willing to fight for her life, and she knew  
  
she would probably have to. The big man just laughed hoarsely and said, "Girly you  
  
better learn to enjoy it, because it's just us and you..." Both of the disgusting men smiled,  
  
Alex calmly walked up to the small man, switch blade in hand, and before he even knew  
  
he was there, he stabbed the little man in the back of the leg, and twisted the blade, ripping  
  
the muscles in his leg. The little man screamed and started sobbing...."My Leg!!" blood  
  
began pouring from it like a fountain, the big man turned around hearing his companion  
  
scream, lunged towards Alex. Not having enough time to react, Alex was punched  
  
straight in the chest, the man being twice the size of Alex, it threw him to the ground. The  
  
taste of blood lingered in Alex's mouth as he spat blood onto the pavement He knew that  
  
he was not gonna be able to get close to the big man or he'd get pummeled, but before he  
  
could react again, the man grabbed him, throwing him against the wall, picking him up the  
  
overweight man began pounding on his sides. Alex screamed in pain as he felt a rib crack  
  
with a sickining "Pop" He spat up more blood as he slumped to the pavement next to the  
  
quivering little man...and that's when he noticed that the man pulled the blade out, he saw  
  
it lying on the ground and picked it up. The big man lunged for him again, ready to snap  
  
his neck, as he did, Alex ducked under his arms, and thrust the blade diagonally into his  
  
groin. The man screamed continuously as he fell to the ground in pain, soon the screams  
  
turn to sobs of pain. Alex propped himself up using the brick wall, "C'mon we gotta get  
  
you out of here" he said to the girl, as he shuffled to her, "You need to get to a hospital!"  
  
she replied, Alex shook his head, hospitals ment tests, which ment paperwork which ment  
  
background checks which in turn ment the FBI and that's the last thing he wanted right  
  
now. Alex lead the girl to his car, leaving a small trail of blood as he walked.   
  
"Your...goona have to drive" Alex said as a wrack of pain hit him, and he slumped  
  
into the passenger side. "Go to Hill street, the apartment complex there, sweet 2C...go!"   
  
The girl a bit frightened, put the car in drive and floored it, sending them flying down the  
  
road, Alex thought to himself a moment if he was going to die from internal bleeding or  
  
from the crazy girl driving his car. After about 5 minutes, they puledl up to the complex,  
  
the girl helped Alex up the stairs, he fumbled for the keys, trying to not think about the  
  
wracking pain in his side. Finally opening the door, he collapses to his knees "Oh my  
  
god! are you ok?" At the moment Alex thought that was a pretty dumb question, he could  
  
have internal bleeding and had a cracked rib, but he was just great!..."Get me some ice or  
  
something, I gotta take the pain from my side...."  
  
Alex stammered in fits of pain, the girl , tears streaming from her face in both shock and  
  
confusion, ran over to the freezer and removed some ice, wrapping it a in a small cloth she  
  
handed it to Alex. "Agghhh!!" he screamed when he placed the cloth to his rib...."Yeah  
  
good idea Alex, put shit on it, nice move" he whispered to himself. "You need to go to a  
  
hospital you could be really hurt!..." the girl said between choking tears. "Trust me...i'd  
  
much rather be here than a hospital" Alex said as he tried one more time with the ice, and  
  
screamed just as loud as before. Tossing the ice to the floor, he sat up against the wall,  
  
trying to steady his breathing...."Are you ok?" he quietly asked the frightened girl.  
  
"I'm....you saved my life..." she managed to say between fits of crying. Alex  
  
thought it was wierd, he never saw himself as the hero type, to go and actually help others,  
  
now look at him, here he saved some girl from being..(he shudders from the thought)..and  
  
now lying here in the most intense pain of his life...it was a bit comical he thought...  
  
"I'm glad your alright..." he smiled weakly..."I would say it would be better for a proper  
  
introduction in better circumstances, but hey were both here...." he chuckled trying to  
  
lighten the mood a bit, "I'm Alex" he would have bowed and been more dramatic, but it  
  
was a feat just keeping a even breath at that moment. The girl walked up beside him and  
  
kneeled down closer to him..."I'm...Lilly..." she said through streaming tears. She leaned  
  
closer, and kissed Alex on the forehead...."Alex you are the most wonderful person...I'm  
  
so sorry you got hurt because of me.." she looked like she was ready to cry, and Alex was  
  
trying his best to prevent that, "Hey, I was probably gonna start a fight with the big guy  
  
anyway, he smelled like cabbage, and he REALLY needed to get a new set of teeth" Lilly  
  
giggled and sobbed at once, she smiled a small little smile at him...Alex just looked at  
  
her....she looked to be about 15 or 16...she was incredibly beautiful, as he looked at her he  
  
was taken back just how beautiful she really was, and it wasn't just her looks...it was  
  
something in those eyes...he saw a real beauty....And then he thought to himself, "Bah  
  
Alex what the hell are you doing? here you bleeding to death and your drooling over some  
  
girl, snap out of it man!" He couldn't help it though...there was something about her....But  
  
before he could figure more about it...it became hard to breath...his world turned with with  
  
pain, and then the world went black as he fell into unconsciousness. 


	5. Fate

As he tried to get up, he was greeted by a stabbing pain in his chest that forced him sit  
  
down for a moment. He noticed that he was wrapped in a bandage around his torso,  
  
probably to help the ribs. Alex began to wonder just how much of that paperwork they  
  
have gotten through...apparently not enough yet, he was still here with out any FBI agents.   
  
He had to get out of there, as soon as humanly possible. He looked around, where had his  
  
clothes gone? he thought. Slowly rising from the bed he tested his feet, making sure they  
  
were steady enough to walk...He was definitely gonna have to get used to the constricting  
  
cloth around his chest, it made it hard to breath, but the pain was gone, that was the  
  
important thing. He slowly searched the room, until he found his old baggy blue jeans,  
  
and worn out shirt, folded upon a counter. He dressed as quickly as he could, which  
  
resulted in wracks of pain, he cursed himself for being careless about the task. "There we  
  
go, now time to get the hell out of here" he said to himself. He knew that he was going to  
  
have to be quick about it, the bandage, bulging from underneath his shirt, it wouldn't be  
  
long before people noticed it and figured out what he was doing. He took a deep breath,  
  
and as quickly as he could, walked out of the room, and headed straight for the exit.   
  
"Wha..what are you doing? your suppose to be resting..!" He turned around to see  
  
Lilly chasing after him. The girl was persistent, he gave her that, but he had no time, he  
  
had to get the hell out of there. "Thank you for helping me Lilly, but I can't stay here..."  
  
he replied as he began to quickly continue his journey to the exit. "You can't leave, your  
  
not healed yet, your gonna hurt yourself even more!" she yelled at him and ran in front of  
  
him blocking his path...."dammit" he thought.. just 10 or 20 feet and he would be out of  
  
this place. "Lilly, I'm serious I can't stay here, it's not safe" "It's a hospital how can it not  
  
be safe?" she replied dryly. Alex laughed inwardly, this girl was a little to much like him  
  
in a lot of aspects. He continued walking, getting ready to pick her up and move her  
  
aside, but suprisingly she did not stop his advance, she did something that Alex was quite  
  
not ready for...Instead of preventing him from continuing, she gently grabbed his arm, and  
  
looked at him..."Please Alex...your hurt" There was a look in her eyes that he had never  
  
seen before....a mixture of sadness and something else...something he couldn't quite  
  
grasp...not then at least...it confused him and intrigued him...the way her eyes held  
  
his...why hadn't he moved her? He could have been out of here easily...and yet this girl,  
  
with her hand on his arm...prevented him from moving, his eyes fixed on hers...He  
  
knew...that he had to get out of there, that any moment the feds would be crawling in this  
  
place...but instead...he stood there...staring at those beautiful turquoise eyes...and after  
  
what seemed a eternity...he spoke...almost a whisper..."Then come with me..." he was  
  
taken back as the last word left his lips...he had never expected himself to say that....Of  
  
course he had never expected himself to be staring into this beautiful girls' eyes  
  
either...knowing full well that the longer he stayed there...the more his chances increased  
  
of being caught....  
  
"Lets go!" Alex yelled, grabbing Lilly's hand, he ran as fast as he could out of the  
  
hospital lobby. "Lilly, where did you park my car?" He yelled as they continued to run,  
  
their feet no more than a echo on the smooth pavement. "In the ER parking lot behind the  
  
hospital..." "Fuck!" he thought to himself, the parking lot would be at least a good 4 to 5  
  
minute run, and the way she was dragging behind him, he knew that she wouldn't keep up  
  
long. His eyes glanced around the parking lot looking for police officers and fed's, "none  
  
yet" he whispered thankfully...but he knew it wouldn't be long, he knew this time he wasn't  
  
just overreacting...."C'mon, we don't have time, were gonna have to hope we can get out  
  
of sight..." "Out of sight...why, from who?" she replied in a winded yell. He almost  
  
laughed to himself at the realization..."She has no idea..about any of it...." he thought as  
  
they ran into a alley not far from the hospital. He gently pushed her against the wall, his  
  
voice not much more than a whisper..."Look Lilly, in a couple of minutes the hospital and  
  
god knows how many blocks around it are going to be covered in Feds and cops, it's not  
  
safe for you with me, take this chance now and run, run far, and run fast." "What do you  
  
mean it isn't safe, why are they after you??" she whispered fearfully...He was beginning to  
  
think that she was asking to many questions, he was trying to help her for god sakes, and  
  
she wanted to ask questions. "Look, I don't have time to explain, just go, if they catch you  
  
with me...I don't want to think what'll happen..." She opened her mouth to protest...but  
  
when she saw the seriousness on his face...she thought otherwise. Her mind was a jumble  
  
of confusion....she hardly even knew this man, but already she had gotten herself into more  
  
trouble than she had her entire life...but there was something about those dark brown  
  
eyes...and the way he carried himself....she never was one to fall for the "bad boys" hell,  
  
she hadn't even known he was....but then there he was, saving her life, and now he was  
  
trying to "save" her again...she didn't understand it...everything was whirling past her faster  
  
than she could take in...."Lilly!" He yelled, "you have to go now, there's no time!" she  
  
heard him yell. Already the sounds of police sirens could be heard approaching the  
  
hospital, and from the sounds of it, there were many. Lilly turned her head to look at Alex,  
  
"Last chance..." was all he replied...She didn't know what to think, she didn't  
  
understand what was going on...but what she did know was there was something about   
  
him....And before she knew what she was doing, Lilly grabbed Alex's hand and wrapped it  
  
in her own, she looked up at him a small smile crept on her lips...She was crazy,  
  
absolutely crazy...but if she ran, what would she come home to? A empty apartment....no  
  
family...no friends....what life did she have to go back to? What promise did she have  
  
there? But with him...she didn't want to think, all she wanted to do was "feel" for once in  
  
her life....someone might have cared for her for her, "really cared for her..." and for  
  
that....she was willing to risk a life that she knew would be nothing but sorrow...and  
  
loneliness.... "I'm ready" was all she could say...Alex giving one last look at the alley's  
  
entrance, just nodded, and with all the strength he had, clutching Lilly's hand tight in his  
  
own....they ran.... 


End file.
